The Mole
by Eleanor Catherine Jones
Summary: The Mole needs to be rescued along with the crew inside. Shot one-off includes brother love and comfort. Rights belong to the Anderson family and Supermarionation, not me.


"I can't get through to the mole" Scott kept looking at the hole the craft had made half an hour ago, after the landslide had buried a village house.

"Keep trying son, I'll try his radio from here. Base to Virgil?"

"Dad, thank god. I can't get through to Scott, tell him that Alan and I are alright, a large slate of solid granite has trapped us under the ground, it must be inches thick" Virgil said sounding like he had been trying to get contact for some time.

"FAB son, glad to hear you're ok. How about the victims?"

"They're physically fine, one has passed out from the ordeal, but she'll be ok."

Jeff called Scott and told him the situation "try your watch communicator Scott and see if you can get through to Virgil."

"Yes sir, I only hope this works, we've just to get the mole out" Scott sighed and closed his contact with base "Virgil, come in? Virg?"

"Loud and clear Scott, looks like the watches work down here."

"Good to see you Virgil, what's the situation like down there?"

"Dark, I'm worried about our rescue victims."

"Right now Virgil, I'm more worried about any of you not getting out. There must be a way of moving that granite."

"There's only the mole which can dig down, I can't think of any other vehicles at the moment, this was the safest path down here, the ground is too unstable to make a new path up to the surface" Virgil sighed.

"How's Alan?"

"He's fine, he's looking after the victims of the house, I only hope his phobia of enclosed spaces doesn't affect him, he'll panic."

"Just keep an eye out Virg, if he starts to panic, put him over to me."

"You've got it. Any ideas about how to get out of here?" Virgil asked lazily.

"I'm going to get in touch with Brains and see if he can recommend any craft, otherwise we may have to try that path idea" Scott replied sounding uneasy.

"FAB, I only hope Brains can help to supply a solution, there's not much to do down here."

Later that day Brains went down to Thunderbird 2's silo and walked through discussing the machines to Scott through his communicator.

"I ddon't think any of these are suitable Scott, unless we can send the cannon."

"How would that work?"

"You would have to fly Thunderbird 2 back and pick up the cannon in the pod then fire a shot down into the ground towards the mole."

"But Brains, it'll be too close, the cannon shot could hit Virgil."

"It's my only suggestion Scott, I can't think of anything else hhere, the only bbig drill we have is the mole."

Scott bit his lip "I don't like it Brains, firing the cannon at my own brothers is a big risk, however, I understand the option. I'll fly back. Send Gordon and I'll need your advice."

"Alright Scott, ddon't look so worried, we'll get them out" Brains smiled feebly.

Back in the mole Virgil checked his watch "7pm and no contact from Scott."

"Maybe it was my imagination, but I'm sure I heard Thunderbird 2 take off earlier" Alan sat back in his chair.

"That's impossible, unless Scott has returned her home to get help."

"He wouldn't leave Thunderbird 1 alone out here."

"He might if it was serious. What time was this?"

"What time was what?"

"When you heard Thunderbird 2 take off?"

"Oh, about three hours ago. Why?"

"It's going to be a long night, c'mon let's make sure our guests are comfortable, we'll put them in the beds at the back" Virgil stood up and led Alan to where the family were sitting together.

"Step on it Scott, we're not just rescuing that family" Gordon pestered.

"This is Thunderbird 2 not 1, this is maximum speed."

"Move over Scott, I'm Virgil's co-pilot as it is. I'll get us there quickly" Gordon leant forwards.

"Absolutely not, sit back. Brains, how much oxygen does the mole have left?" Scott pushed his brother back rather aggressively.

"They'll have until the morning" Brains looked down at his watch "we should make it."

"Knock it off Gordon, we're almost there. There's Thunderbird" Scott pushed Gordon back again and began the descent.

Finally 2 landed and the team got to work with the cannon, they set it up next to the hole and laid out the coordinates.

"I don't like this Brains" Scott frowned.

"It will work Scott, relax. Brains and I have worked out the angle, all you have to do is shoot."

"That's _really_ reassuring Gordon" Scott rolled his eyes.

"If that's how you feel, I'll shoot."

Scott narrowed his eyes, an inside feeling that Gordon was calling him a coward "_I'll_ do it Gordon. Wish me luck."

"Virgil? Gordon here, we're going to fire the cannon towards the hole, report back whether it's worked or not" Gordon smiled at his brother's shocked expression.

"You're going to do what?!"

"You heard, now hold tight. We've worked out the angle already, Brains has sorted it out, the shot should be right next to the granite hopefully separating a passageway you can get through, we can dig down and make a large gap for the mole after."

Virgil looked towards Alan and shrugged "good luck Gordon."

"It's Scott who will be shooting."

"Pass on the luck then" Virgil grinned "we're standing by."

Gordon nodded to Scott who closed his eyes taking in a sigh, he fired the cannon towards the ground and held his breath, his watch beeped seconds later after the explosion causing him to jump.

"Good shooting" Virgil smiled.

"Is there a way to get out now?"

"We're not sure, the granite has moved but it's not easy to tell whether the explosion has made the hole worse or clear yet."

"Let us know soon Virg" Scott smiled back at his brother then jumped out of the small vehicle to report the news to Gordon and Brains "now that the dust has cleared, do you think a pathway has been made?"

"We're just ggoing to hhave to wait Scott."

"They've been stuck down there for almost 24 hours now, if they don't move soon the oxygen will be gone" Scott groaned.

"Scott listen to me, Virgil knows what he's doing, they'll return with the family and get to safety, just have some patience" Gordon said comfortingly.

Scott sighed and gave in "ok Gordy, you're right. Virgil knows what he's doing."

In the mole Virgil and Alan had begun the reverse motors, with extreme accuracy and precision around the granite they managed to get the mole past and into the tunnel they had created earlier that day, suddenly they heard rumbling.

"Virgil, get us out of here. The tunnel is refilling itself!" Alan cried.

"You've got it."

Had they known what the entrance to the hole looked like at this point Virgil would not have answered so calmly, soil was beginning to fall in, Scott ran forward to the hole and started to dig with his hands at the soil.

"Brains, Gordon, help me!"

The two looked at each other then joined Scott with the digging, finally they began to see the back of the mole coming up.

"Stand back, she's emerging" Scott warned and stepped backwards quickly.

The mole, covered in dust and soil, finally emerged and Scott sighed in relief, the door opened and Alan appeared supporting the mother and children from the house, behind him Virgil followed with the father. The hospital crew ran forward to take the family and Alan sighed.

"Alan, Virgil thank god" Scott smiled and kissed his brothers' foreheads "I thought you were going to run out of oxygen."

"So did we" Virgil smiled pulling himself out of Scott's hug.

"Is the mole going to be ok?" Gordon asked.

"Fine, we just need to get back to base. Good thinking by the way fellas with the cannon."

"It was the only machine appropriate next to the mole really" Brains looked towards the cannon where Alan had got in and was now driving it back into the pod.

"I'll get the mole in the pod and we'll return home" Virgil went back to the drill and soon both crafts were in the pod.

"Father, the rescue was a success, we're clearing the danger zone and retuning home" Scott clarified over the radio.

"Fine Scott, we all deserve a feast tonight" Jeff grinned back at his eldest who was now in Thunderbird 1.

"FAB dad, see you soon."

As the boys were flying home Gordon told Virgil about Scott's flying.

"He didn't go to maximum speed?" Virgil laughed.

"No, I asked if he wanted me to fly instead but he told me to stuff it."

"Ha! I need to call him. Thunderbird 1 from Thunderbird 2? Come in Scott?"

"Go ahead Virgil, what's wrong?"

"Gordon tells me that you didn't go to maximum speed in 2."

"That's a complete lie" Scott snapped back.

"And who's her pilot and co-pilot? Gordon and I know this ship backwards."

"Are you telling me…"

"That you were flying normal speed and didn't listen to Gordon's advice? Yes" Alan laughed from behind Gordon.

"Gordon, sometimes I really hate you" Scott frowned.

"Hey now, you're the one who insisted that the speed was correct in every way, I was about to tell you that it wasn't" Gordon growled.

"He's right" Brains said quietly.

"See even Brains agrees."

"Don't side with them Brains" Scott said pulling his ship alongside 2.

"Guys that's enough, save it for the dinner table" Virgil grinned.

After dinner, the boys settled into evening pursuits and into the speed argument again, Virgil shook his head from the piano as Gordon accused Scott again that he was wrong.

"I don't get you Scott, I wouldn't criticise your flying with Thunderbird 1."

"If I wasn't flying at maximum speed, why didn't you or Brains tell me?"

Alan leant on Virgil's shoulder and sighed "how long do recon this will go on for?"

Virgil laughed "I'll just keep playing until they stop."

"Prepare for a hand ache, this looks set in for the evening, did you see them at dinner?"

"That was tense, I could just see Scott itching to say something" Virgil smiled giving his right hand a rest.

"I _did_ try to tell you but you told me to shut up" Gordon whined.

"I never told you to shut up. Would I do that Virgil?" Scott asked, from the piano Virgil started to play louder to hide himself "for god's sake."

"You didn't want my opinion, and you never do" Gordon snapped unhappily.

Scott's eyes widened "I accept your opinion all the time."

"Virg, stop playing" Alan whispered, Virgil released the pedal quietly and watched as Scott moved across the room to Gordon.

"What makes you say that?" Scott asked gently.

"On every rescue, your attention is always on Alan or Virgil, I'm never included and my opinion on how to organise a mission is never accounted for, you know it" Gordon sniffed.

"Dad is the one who chooses who goes Gordy, I have no say in that."

"Scott's right, if Dad didn't choose, we would all be out on the missions" Virgil smiled only causing Gordon to glare more.

"Virgil, you're excluded from this. You go out on every rescue, your Scott's top priority and Dad's second favourite!"

Virgil stood up crossly and Alan grabbed his shirt "that's not true Gordon."

"Virgil is not my top priority" Scott hissed siding with Virgil.

"No, he's mine."

They all turned to the sound of Jeff's voice, he was standing by the door looking very cross.

"You all are. What's this all about, Scott?"

"See, Scott is your main man, it's unfair."

"Gordon that's enough, this whole argument started with you and Scott and it's going to finish with you two. Virgil and Alan, could you leave us please?"

"Yes dad, c'mon Alan" Virgil left the room and they went down to the pool.

Later that evening Virgil went back up to the lounge and caught Scott giving Gordon a hug, Jeff was nowhere in sight.

"You guys ok?"

"Yeah, it's all sorted Virg" Scott smiled back.

Virgil noticed Gordon was still hiding in Scott's arm "Alan, Tintin and I are going to swim for a bit. Want to join us?"

"Sure, we'll be down, see you there."

Virgil smiled and turned away, Scott ran his fingers through Gordon's hair and wiped the tears away from Gordon's cheeks.

"I'm sorry Gordy."

Gordon lifted his pale face from Scott's arm and wiped his tears away "it's alright, thanks for hiding me away from Virgil."

"That's what I'm here for" Scott grinned and they headed down to the pool.


End file.
